A Promise
by Fullmetallover2
Summary: Seeing her like this pained him more than any injury he had ever been dealt. As she cried into his shirt, he pulled her closer. He could smell her hair, which smelt slightly of honey and slightly of oil. He placed his head on hers, and as he held her, he made a resolve. The next time she cried, it would be of joy because Al and he would have their bodies back.


"You're the one that killed Winrys parents!"

Winry stopped dead in her tracks. Falling to her knees, she began to cry. Tears flowed down her face as he shoulders shook. "Winry.." Her hand trembled as it inched slowly towards the pistol left on the ground… 'he… he killed them. But… he also.. also wants to kill ed and al!' "Winry, put down the gun" Ed yelled, he couldn't let her do this. It hurt him enough as the crys shook her, but to know that she could get hurt? The thought made him feel dizzy. The gun was pointing straight at him, the murderer… she just had to pull the trigger… and… and… "-and your getting in my way!" Scar's menacing hand began to go towards Winry, and within a second Eds world stopped. He felt like his heart was being stabbed, and without thinking he leaped over Scar. "DON'T SHOOT!" he desperately yelled at Winry, as he placed himself in front of her, prepared to die as long as she would not. Everything stopped. No one talked. No one breathed. Scars face faltered, eyes widening in some sort of recognition right before Al's foot crashed into his face. "You idiot!" he cried, chasing after Scar. Ed watched him go, but as another cry shook Winrys body he immediately had all his attention on her. Slowly, he comforted her, gently removing her hand from the gun and putting them in his. She leaped forward, burying her head into his chest, sobbing furiously. He slowly put an arm around her, a look of anguish crossing his face. Seeing her like this pained him more than any injury he had ever been dealt. As she cried into his shirt, he pulled her closer. He could smell her hair, which smelt slightly of honey and slightly of oil. He placed his head on hers, and as he held her, he made a resolve. The next time she cried, it would be of joy because Al and he would have their bodies back.

What is Den barking at now?  
Winry rubbed her eyes as she got up from the table. The sun poured in from the window and warmed her as she stretched after taking a short nap. She began to walk towards the front of the house, to take a look outside, when she heard someone laughing. Someone familiar… but… there was something different about his voice. Dizzy from her thoughts, Winry slowly opened the door, to see two golden haired young men standing in front of her, one leaning slightly on a crutch and the other confidently smirking as if to say "told you so." Her eyes lit up with joy, tears of happiness trailing down her cheeks. She took the steps two at a time and tackled the brothers, knocking them flat on their back. "Welcome home dummies" She smiled as she said this, realizing that not only had they gotten their bodies back and were they safe, but Edward had kept his promise.

She had mad an apple pie, and many other delicious foods to Al's delight. Over dinner, many laughs, smiles, gasps of amazements, tears of joy, and pure delight crossed over everyone's faces as they discussed the events that took place not long ago. After they finished talking and eating, Al said he was tired and excused himself, apologizing for leaving so early on this special day. Ed clapped him on the shoulder, grinning, saying he would need the rest anyways. "Go on, we will see you in the morning Al" "Yeah" Al smiled as he walked slowly up the stairs, going to the room where he hadn't been able to sleep in for 4 years.

Downstairs, Ed helped Winry with the dishes, finishing up the story of how Al had to get used to having a real body again over the past couple of months. "Once, he tried to pet Shao Mai to see how it felt. However, she didn't recognize him and bit his finger! You should have seen the look on his face when the pain registered!" Ed chuckled, and Winry playfully bumped him. "Soooo she and a certain princess have been getting along quite well haven't they?" "Yeah…" his gaze suddenly looked out the window for a second, than back at Winry. "Is something wrong?" The way he was looking at her made her uncomfortable, sharp gold eyes gazing into her blue ones. His face reddened, and he said something under his breath. "What was that? Stop mumbling Ed!" "I… uh.. well you see… uh…" "Spit it out you big dummy" "I uh just really missed you and its uh really good to see you and your er you erm look really pretty" He practically choked out the last few words, eyes widening as he realized what he just said. Winrys eyes also widened, but her mouth turned up in a slight smile. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Hey uh wait don't cry!" Damn what did I do?! He thought despairingly to himself. "No, its just… I missed you too." She suddenly hugged him, and for a second he stood there, dumbfounded, but than he pulled her closer. They stood in that embrace for a while, enjoying the warmth and feeling of being so close to one another. "Hey ed?" Winry spoke into his chest. "yeah?" "Guess your gonna have to give me a new promise huh." "Mmmhmm…" He thought… and it came to him. The perfect promise.


End file.
